Libera Me From Hell
Libera Me From Hell – piosenka, którą słychać w odcinkach 25, 26 i 27 oraz w openingu Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Movie: Gurren-hen. Autorem słów piosenki i rapującym w niej artystą jest Tarantula, jeden z raperów z zespołu Spontania, arię wykonała Kasahara Yuri, a Taku Iwasaki wykonał aranżację utworu. Zawiera część słów z Row row fight the power! i z modlitwy Libera Me, która poświęcona jest zmarłym. Tekst (Requiem æternam, Dona eis, Domine) Do the impossible, see the invisible Row! Row! Fight the power! Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable Row! Row! Fight the power! Power to the peeps, power for the dreams Still missing piece scattering, so incomplete We be the most incredible soldier from underground See how easy they all fall down Digging to the core to see the light Let's get out of here babe, that's the way to survive Ya top of the head, I'm on the set Do the impossible, don't you wanna bet? 'Cause a lot of things changed We be waiting in vain If you wanna get by no pain no gain Wow! Fakers wanna test me again Sorry, my rhyme's gonna snatch your brain yo I'm still struggling for the straight up skill We gonna, make it a-happen with the crazy rap skill Get ready to rumble, now would be the time, uh huh If you ain't know, now you know Good luck fellas! (Libera me, Domine, de morte æterna, In die illa tremenda. in die illa Quando coeli movendi sunt et terra, Dum veneris judicare Sæculum per ignem. Tremens factus sum ego et timeo, Dum discussio venerit atque ventura ira) Second verse dedicates to the real peeps What we got to say is so real thing 'cause Revolution ain't never gonna televise Kicking the mad flow, microphone phenotype Open your third eye, seeing through the overground I'm about to hit you with a scream from underground Whole city's covered with a cyber flavor "G" is in your area, one of the toughest enigma (Dies illa, dies iræ, Calamitatis et miseriæ) Do the impossible, see the invisible (dies illa) Row! Row! Fight the power! Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable (dies magna) Row! Row! Fight the power! What you gonna do is what you wanna do (Et amara valde) Just break the roof, then you see the truth This is the theme of "G" coming through baby! (Et amara valde) Row! Row! Fight the power! FIGHT THE POWER!! Do the impossible, see the invisible (Requiem æternam) Row! Row! Fight the power! Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable Row! Row! Fight the power! What you gonna do is what you wanna do (Dona eis Domine) Just break the roof, then you see the truth (Row! Row! Fight the power!) This is the theme of "G" coming through baby! Row! Row! Fight the power! Do the impossible, see the invisible (Requiem æternam) Row! Row! Fight the power! Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable Row! Row! Fight the power! What you gonna do is what you wanna do (Dona eis Requiem) Just break the roof, then you see the truth (Row! Row! Fight the power!) This is the theme of "G" coming through baby! Row! Row! Fight the power! What you gonna do is what you wanna do (Et lux perpetua luceat eis) Just break the roof, then you see the truth This is the theme of "G" coming through baby! Row! Row! Fight the power! Do the impossible, see the invisible (Libera me, Domine) Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! (Libera me, Domine) Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! Row! Row! Fight the power! Kategoria:Muzyka